Twilight fan fic, Victoria's pawn
by jinx1203
Summary: Ryane was a simple girl. Had few friends, loved to read books, and was caught up in fairy tails. She decides to take a walk and meets up with a female with fire colored hair and says she's a vampire. Ryane is bitten, and her world changed forever.


chAPTER 1: A NEW ALLIANcE

I looked out of my window,watching the rain fall and listening to the thunder roar.

"Ryane, come downstairs. Dinner is ready!" My mom called.

I sighed. I lived such a boring life here in Oregon. No excitment whatsoever.

"How was school?" Mom asked.

"School was school." I replied to her.

She chuckled.

"You kids these days. You act as if school isn't fun. I had a good time when I was in high school." Mom said.

"When was that, the stone age?" I asked sarcastically.

"Now come on, I'm only 34, Do I seem old to you?" She asked.

"Do you want an honest answer?" I replied.

She shook her head.

After dinner, she began to wash dishes.

"Mom, I'm going out for a walk!" I shouted as I was about to head out side.

"A walk?" mom asked as she came around the corner."Honey it's raining cats and dogs out there."

"Come on mom, I'm just going down the street." I said.

She gave me her what are you up to look before she finally agreed to let me go.

I loved to take walks during the rain. It somehow satisfied me. It was odd, but true.

I walked for a good ten to twenty minutes,when I noticed a woman standing by some trees. You would never expect this to be odd, but why was she looking at me? And this wasn't like any regular look, this was a glare. I'm a person who stays to herself. I'm just a regular anime, vampire loving girl.

I turned to walk away, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this woman was still staring at me, so I turned around, and she was no longer there.

**Am I seeing things? I know that woman was just there.**

When I turned to go back to my house, the woman was standing in front of me. I jumped back and looked at her. She was a beautiful woman. Had a great sense in fashion, and what I admired most was her orange-fire like hair.

She only looked at me.

I looked at her. She looked, pale. Which was odd to me. I have never seen anyone's skin like that, unless they were... dead.

"Who... who... who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Victoria." She said to me.

Her voice was so cold.

I blinked once. Then blinked again. I wanted to walk away, but she touched my arm. I was wearing a jacket, but when she made contact with my arm it felt like ice. It was cold, and it made me shiver.

I, at that time, was petrified.

"What's the matter? Not going to tell me your name?" she asked.

"I...I...I...I'm Ry...Ryane." I managed to say.

The look in this womans eyes were terrifying. I could literally feel the energy from them. What was it? And why did it feel, evil?

"Tell me, Ryane, have you ever heard of vampires?" She asked.

I nodded. Why was she asking me this? And if I didn't know any better, she had the characteristics of one.

"Well, my dear, would you like to feel what it's like to become one?" she asked me.

Usually, if I was presented with this oppurtunity, I would have said yes in an instant, but this woman had something about her, that I didn't like.

"Well, would you?" she asked, her voice cold.

"Are you?" I asked, my voice trembling.

She gave a slight laugh.

"Let's say that I can give you your wish to become one of the things you admire so much. Do you accept. It can give your life, excitment." She said so calmy and it was convincing.

This was what I wanted all of my life, but didn't think I would ever have the chance.

**Is this really what I want?**

I shok my head.

Victoria grinned. And it seemed so evil.

She went to my ear and whispered,"This will only hurt a bit. The pain is worth the prize."

I jumped back and I started to run. This woman was crazy. I didn't really believe in vampires. I knew they didn't exist. They couldn't.

She appeared in front of me, smiling.

"Get away from me!" I screamed and I continued to run from her in another direction. Then, I fell. Victoria was right on top of me.

"This will only hurt a little." She said and she bit my neck.

I wanted to scream, but it shocked me. She actually bit me. This stranger actually bit me on the neck. I turned to hit her, but she was standing above me.

"Only a matter of time my dear." She said and she ran away.

After that it was horrible, I felt an excruciating pain all over me. It burned.I touched my neck and I screamed. It was so horrible. No human should have to feel this pain. I was that way for what seemed like forever. Soon it stopped, and I felt weird. I didn't feel like myself. I looked around, wondering if Victoria was still in the area.

She was nowhere in sight. She had completely vanished.

**I have to get home.**

I was sure mom was waiting on me, and was probably worried, because I'm her only child. And mothers love their babies. So I ran. I don't know what it was,but when I ran, I was fast! I stopped and looked around. I was nearly home. But how did I happen to go this fast. I ran again and before I knew it I was at home.

I opened the door.

"Mom!" I called out.

She didn't answer.

"Mom! Mom where are you?" I shouted.

Still no answer from mom.

I walked around the house and I didn't see anyone, until I went to my room.

"Ryane, you have got to keep your room clean." Mom said.

I stared at her. What was this feeling. It was odd, but I wanted to, to, to bite her.

"Ryane, honey, you look pale. What's the matter? Mom asked as she walked towards me.

I was speechless, still shocked at this feeling.

Mom touched my face"Ryane! Your freezing." she said.

Something came over me, and it took full control.

I grabbed her hand and began to squeeze it.

Mom screamed out in pain.

"Ryane, what's wrong with you?" She asked in pain.

The bones cracked. I pulled her towards me and I bit into her neck. I felt an adrenaline rush! I began to suck the blood from her. She opened her mouth, but no scream. I sucked, and sucked, and she said,"Ryane." in a soft voice.

That got me out of the trance.

I immediately stopped and looked at her body. Her eyes were open, and I could tell she wasn't breathing.

"Mom!" I said. I shook her lifeless body.

I had killed my mother. I couldn't believe it, but it felt, good.

"Well done." a voice said.

I turned to see Victoria standing in the doorway.

"You." I said, angry."What did you do to me?"

"What do you mean. I only gave you what you wanted." She replied.

"This is not what I wanted." I said to her.

"You said you wanted to become a vampire and I gave it to you. Your wish." Victoria said.

"I told you nothing of the sort. I tried to run away from you but you took it upon yourself to pounce on me and bite me!" I yelled.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it I had threw a punch at her, but she grabbed my fist and hurled me into the wall,and I went through it into my mom's room. I stood up and looked at her. She was walking through the hole in the wall.

"Don't even try. It's impossible for you to defeat me." she said, but I didnt listen.

I tried to hit her again,but she grabbed me by my neck.

"Like I said, it's pointless." she said as she slammed me to the floor,which I went through and landed downstairs in the living room.

Victoria jumped through the hole.

I punched her and she went flying into the kitchen. I was strong, way stronger than I usually was.

"I didn't want this. I never wanted it to be like this." I said as I walked towards her to hit her again.

"What's done is done." she said as she stood up."Now come."

"Come?" I asked. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

I lunged forward, and Victoria stepped to the side and she put me in a choke-hold.

"Away from here." she said."Not stop resisting or I will tear your head off."

I came to the realization that I couldn't defeat her in this situation, so I gave in.

"But... but... my mom." I said.

"What about her? She's dead." Victoria said."I'm all you have now."

Those words hurt me as she spoke them.

"From here on out we stick together, you, will serve me." she said coldly.

I looked at her with a weird expression.

"You want me to serve you? Get real" I said.

She grinned and walked towards the door.

"What choice do you have? You have nothing left. Are you going to walk around and tell everyone that you're a vampire and that you want to suck their blood? That a woman came and bit you and turned you into one of the walking dead. Please. Get over yourself kid. Last chance, if you're coming with me, then come. I have no more time to lose here." She said.

I hesitated for a minute, then I made up my mind.

I followed her. I didn't know what awaited me once I stepped outside, but it was my new life as a vampire. And I had to deal with it.

I looked back at the house I had lived in since I was little. I was actually going to leave it behind.

"Good bye mom." I said as I closed the door.

This was my new life.

"First things first, you need to train. We will start immediately." Victoria said.


End file.
